blackopsnazizombieshintsandtipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombie Guidebook
Nazi Zombie Walkthrough By: Hunter Land Table of Contents History Behind It Objective of the Game: Characters You Play As: Teleporters: Traps: Teddy Bears: Perk-a-Colas Power-ups: Mystery Box: How to Earn Points: Maps: Weapons: Wonder Weapons: Differenet Types of Zombies: Basic Hints and Tips: Strategies: Achievments: Online and Multiplayer: History Behind It: A man named Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen were planning to make super-soldeirs in an area called Der Riese meaning “The Giant” in German. They were part of a group called Group 935. Not only were they working on super-soldeirs, but also teleporters, traps, and wonder weapons. The way these people made these things was by an element 115. This element had crashed at a map called Shi No Numa. This meotorite was the first one, but there were more. Dr. Richtofen and Dr. Maxis tested the teleporter on people but it never worked. It would always teleport them somewhere, but they never returned. Dr.Maxis thought they died and called it a failure. One day Dr.Maxis got his daughter’s dog, Fluffy, and put it through the teleporter. It went through but didn’t come back. Dr. Maxis called it a failure. Later on while testing the teleporter, Fluffy came back in a ball of lighting, but as a demon dog, or known as a Hellhound. Dr. Maxis enters the room wondering what happened. That is when Samantha, Dr. Maxis’s daughter, came running in asking what happened to her dog. Dr. maxis yells at his daughter to stand back. While they are in the room, Dr. Richtofen closes and locks the door. He keeps it locked while the dog kills them. The reason Dr. Richtofen killed Dr. Maxis is because Dr. Rictofen started growing schizophrenia (A long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation) but also because a secret group called the Illuminati told Dr. Richtofen told to kill Dr. Maxis. He was happy to oblige and so he did. Then Dr. Richtofen was released all the “test subjects” or zombies on the facility while escaping Der Riese. The thing is that Samantha did not truly die; she became an Aether (a sort of demon or spirit trapped in between life and death.) She started to turn evil and sinister to where she would torture her host. She created Power-ups, and many zombie franchise to toy and torture her host. While Richtofen escaped, he met four men, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo Masaki. Even though Richtofen was using them, they didn’t realize. Richtofen and his new team visited all the places that were overrun by zombies known as Shi No Numa, Nacht der Untoten, and to Verrückt. They then returned to Der Riese. In 1946, a solar eclipse happened. In a place called Shangri-La, in the Himalayas, two British explorers named Brock and Gary were trying to uncover mysteries behind the temples. They fell into a trap and died. When Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo were fighting against zombies, when one of them activated a teleporter while overloading the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Wonder Weapon) and the teleporter reacted by sending them in time and to a different place. They ended up in a Nazi theatre, known as Kino der Toten. Not only were they sent back into time, but also Samantha. This is how she was able to place weapons in the mystery box that had not yet existed. Because she was eternal, she messed with them in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. This is also how she messed with them in Der Riese (in the past/ back in time) and in Shangri La when they teleport back in time The United States reverse-engineered the Ray Gun, Electro Shock Defenses, Monkey Bombs, Perk-a-colas, and the Pack-a-Punch. They made the Thundergun (wonder weapon) and the Winter’s Howl (wonder weapon) and different types of teleporters but with their own twist. A scientist named Gersch was the head scientist of the Soviet Cosmodrone Facility where element 115 tests were done. He had a pet project called Project Mercury or known as Gersch Device (Wonder Weapon). Gersch was upset at the destruction of the Kassimir Mechanism and transferred another scientist named Doctor Yuri Kravcheski, to the space program. This program was to send monkeys into space for research purposes. Later Yuri found a diary in Der Riese that held information about Element 115. Samantha’s spirit came along and scattered teddy bears (Samantha’s favorite toys) and Matryoshka Dolls. Samantha tried to control Yuri by piercing his thoughts and communicating to him mentally insane. Then Samantha then made Yuri edit the Gersch Device. He then showed and demonstrated it to Dr. Gersch and saw that the device created a black hole. Then Samantha unveiled herself by speaking aloud, and Gersch fell into the black hole. Yuri then realized the crime he just committed. In 1965, Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey and Richtofen reappeared after their 19-year disappearance. They were teleported to Kino der Toten. Somehow it still stood. Back then Germans brought meteorite fragments to the theatre, and Element 115 had triggered and another zombie outbreak happened. Nova gas was also tested on zombies. This created the Nova Gas Zombies or Gas Zombies. When you kill them, they explode and nova gas comes out, when it does, it can hurt you or if you are already hurt, it can kill you. The group fought the zombies until they were finally able to make a break for it. Dr. Richtofen learned that there was Element 115 at a Soviet Cosmodrone where the Tunguska event occurred (where one of the meteorites landed). That’s when they teleported again to 1962, and also when they teleported, the recording of the previous teleportation to Kino der Toten teleported, itself. This is how it is present in Shi No Numa, before the teleportation occurred. By late 1962, the United States had barely avoided the Cuban Missile Crisis. The president, President John F. Kennedy arranged a meeting with the Prime Minister Castro. They were trying to make some diplomatic agreements. President John F. Kennedy is accompanied with Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara and Richard Nixon. Just when they were getting to business, zombie breach and start to break into the Pentagon. The reason was because there was Nazi technology that was reverse engineered, because they had zombies back to test on them with nova gas. Many nova gas zombies were there because of the Nova gas test. One scientist had been contaminated or corrupted with Element 115 and reverse engineered the teleporters that he became the Pentagon Thief. He is known because he steals your weapon in the map Five and has equations, numbers and the illuminati code that has not yet been fully decoded, but they think one part says “Living Dead.” If you are wondering about Defcon, there are 5, and you have to activate all five to get to the Pack-a-Punch. New Weapons were made, known as the Winter’s Howls, Monkey Bombs, and the recently invented the new Death Machine. The Death machine has infinite ammo and a one shot kill against zombies and gas zombies, but when against the Pentagon thief, it takes about 20 bullets of the Death machine. One of the weapons, the Thundergun, was not operational even when they reverse-engineered it. President Kennedy, McNamara, Nixon, and Castro fought the zombies and lived but couldn’t say anything because Nazi Zombies was top secret. Details of the Zombie encounters are in the Central Intelligence Agency’s database. While the President and the others where fighting off the zombies, Richtofen and his group reached the Soviet Cosmodrone. Zombies had already overrun the place when they got there. Samantha was now more evil and demonic and she created a new weapon called Exploding Matryoshka Dolls. The Gersh Device was fully functioning and deadly. The monkeys that were sent to space now came back to earth. They were now zombies. Space Monkeys, killed the from the Soviets’ living-organism-in-space procedures and reanimated by Element 115. Kennedy, Nixon, and Castro tried to call Cosmodrone, maybe another of the United States’ spies, but no one responded. Richtofen and his team heard Kennedy and them, but they couldn’t communicate with each other. The group was contacted by another spirit and it wasn’t Samantha, but Dr. Gersch. Dr. Gersch was Aether just like Samantha, but wasn’t evil, he wanted help. He begged the group to help him and when they accepted, he gave hints on how to release him from this Aether stage. They figured out how to release him through the Kassimir Mechanism. When they did, Gersch was unleashed by a powerful blast. Dr. Gersch thanked them for helping him escape her with measly weapons. Richtofen and his group were then teleported to 2013, while Gersch actions and whereabouts were unknown. One thing about Verrückt is that many innocent people that were Jews killed by the Germans and maybe turned into Aethers, that’s why you can hear cry’s of pain and suffering because it was a torturing place. In 1964, the Soviet Union perfected the Nova Gas into a chemical called Nova 6, which is far deadlier than both the Soviet and German variants of Nova Gas. Within the next 30 years, the Soviet Union developed a new Perk-a-cola and it was called Deadshot Daiquiri. Plus two other wonder weapons, one the V-R11 and the Scavenger (Wonder Weapons). The V-R11 was used to reverse the zombie affect and it worked. In 2013, a zombie director named George A. Romero was shooting a zombie film when a zombie abducted him and turned him into a half zombie-half human. The cast, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, and Michael Rooker defend themselves against the zombies. Dr. Richtofen and his group was teleported to a lighthouse on the island and locked in. They asked the actors if they would help. Danny, Michael, Sarah, and Robert helped find all the pieces to fix the teleporter. Richtofen thanks this group by giving them the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Power-up form. Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai teleport to a place called Shangri-La between the time of 1964 and 2013. They fought off zombies but there were so many kinds of zombies. There were Napalm zombies, which gather napalm in their system. There were also Shrieker zombies. Not only that, but there were also monkeys that were infected with Element 115, and are zombie monkeys, and then there were the regular villager zombies. A new wonder weapon is in this map called 31-79 JGb215. It shrinks zombies. Richtofen and his group find four buttons which apparently linked a teleporter and they were sent back into time. When they went back in tie it was only temporary and they would go back in time and come back. They find and help two British explorers named Brock and Gary. Richtofen and his group save the British explorers and obtain the Focusing Stone. No one knows what the Focusing Stone does, but in the game it gives you all perks. When Gary and Brock touched it they reset their lives and they kept getting trapped. No matter how many times Richtofen and his group helped Brock and Gary, they got trapped and ended up dying. Dr. Richtofen looked at Nikolai as a good comrade or ally. Takeo had regained all his memory (Takeo was apart of the zombie testing. They erased people’s memories, but Takeo has remembered. Richtofen had tested on him.) Richtofen took the focusing stone to use it one the moon for unknown and strange reasons. Objective of the Game The objective of Nazi Zombies is turning on the power and surviving as many waves of zombie you can. You will earn point by killing zombies, those points can be used to buy guns, ammo, Perk-a-colas, and the mystery box. You can play by yourself, with a friend on split screen or online. The more people there are, the more zombies. When you turn on the electricity, Perk-a-colas are activated and some only ways to activate Easter Eggs are by turning on the power. Characters You Play As Richtofen Edward, “The Butcher”: Richtofen was a helper of Ludvig Maxis in the Factory of Der Riese. He is a murder and mentally insane. He loves for others to feel pain. He has murdered and tortured many. He even brainwashed Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey and even Samantha. He is responsible for the inventions of the Monkey Bombs, Zombies, teleporters, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. He is the only Nazi that has survived and his favorite weapons are the MP40 and Wunderwaffe DG-2. Nikolai Belinski: He was a Russian soviet in the WWII because he is originally Russian. He was a test subject of Richtofen. He loves and is addicted to an alcoholic drink called Vodka, which might have been because of Richtofen. He has killed all his wives. He is fond of Dempsey, but hates Takeo. He is ok with Richtofen (probably because his memories were erased of what Richtofen did to him). Tank Dempsey: He was an American soldier in WWII. His favorite weapons are the BAR, Deployable BAR, and the M16. He is egotistical (a self centered person), stereotypical (meaning if he see’s someone that looks like another person, he thinks both act the same way and so does everyone else that looks like them) and a patriot. He despises Richtofen, is fond of Takeo, and is ok with Nikolai. Takeo Masaki: He was an Imperial Japanese soldier during WWII. He is very honorable, and noble. He remembers everything that Richtofen did to him, and he says that he will kill Richtofen after this zombie is done. President Kennedy: He was the 35th president of the United States. While inviting Prime Mister Castro and McNamara plus Nixon about the Cuban Missile Crisis, zombies breached and broke into the Pentagon. After they were finished, the president said to keep it top-secret. Prime Minister Castro: He was the Prime Minister of Cuba and was invited to Washington. They were talking about the Cuban Missile Crisis when zombies started breaking in. He never told anyone about the zombie break-in. Secretary of Defense McNamara: He was the Secretary of Defense for the President. He attended the Cuban Missile Crisis and was present when the zombies broke in. He was one of the people that demanded that the zombie break-in and anything related to zombies remain top-secret. Senator Nixon: This man was a Republican Candidate for the election of 1960. He was a great speechwriter and had a good sense of humor. He calls zombies hippies like when he kills a zombie, he says, “Hello Mr. Hippie, I expect you to die.” Robert Englund: He was supposed to be an actor for the new movie called Call of the Dead. When a zombie took George A. Romero (the director), more zombies came and Englund fought with his fellow actors. They also help Richtofen, Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo escape the lighthouse by bringing them parts. He has a pessimistic (the dark side of things) humor. He is known from Nightmare on Elm Street. Sarah Michelle Gellar: She is an athletic actor and one of the Actors in Call of the Dead. When zombies took the director and then started over-running the scene, she fought with her fellow actors. She also helps Richtofen and his group. She is known from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Michael Rooker: He was one of the actors for Call of the Dead. He was present when the director was taken away from the zombies. He was also one of the actors that helped Richtofen and his group. He is known from The Walking Dead. Danny Trejo: Danny was an actor for Call of the Dead. He was also there when the director was taken. He fought off the zombies with his fellow actors. He helped Richtofen and his group. He is known from Machete. 'Marines: ' ' ' These marines were sent to Verrückt. There were eight in total. Three of them were Tank Dempsey, Jon “Banana” and Smokey. Those three and an additional marine were assigned to Verrückt. All of them went insane except Dempsey, the other four marines crashed near Nacht der Untoten, and they died. 'Teleporters ' ' ' Locations: · Five · Kino Der Toten · Der Riese Kino Der Toten: There is one teleporter and one mainframe. This teleporter takes you to the Pack-a-Punch. You get 30 seconds in the room, and then it will teleport you to the mainframe. You must link the teleporter and the mainframe together after you use it. Der Riese: There are three, and one mainframe. You must pay 1500 points to activate the teleporter, and then you have 60 seconds to get to the mainframe. When you get to the mainframe, you press square, and it will open the door a little bit. When it opens, a perk will be dropped. Five: There are eight teleporters in Five or known as the Pentagon. There is one on the 1st floor, two on the 2nd floor, and five on the 3rd floor. They can be used as many times as you want as long as the power is on, but it will teleport you to a random teleporter in a different room or part of the room.